The Elf and The Lombax
by The Dancing Blade
Summary: Rhia Valshe is confused about things, and refuses to tell even Alister, her only friend. So when she runs out unexpectedly, Alister can only chase after her. R&R plz!


**Okay people! Figured it was a while since I submitted something and I wanted to give a little peek at my soon-to-be Ratchet and Clank story. :) However, this only focuses on my character Rhia and a really hot-looking lombax named Alister. This is a couple oneshot, Don't like then don't read dammit. **

**Also, if Alister seems OOC, then sorry. Its my first time writing his personailty. **

**Alright, let's get this party going!**

**Rhia Valshe belongs to Me**

**Alister Azimuth belongs to Insomniac Games**

Rhia sighed heavily, sitting on the edge of a cliff. Her long purple hair was pulled into a low ponytail, not in her usual twin-tails. Her blue eyes scanned the world around her, filled with sorrow. Instead of her normal dress, she wore a shirt similar to her sister's, only the red and blue was black and red. Her black pants were tucked into her white boots. She brushed a pale hand over one of the blue orbs that held them clipped together on her legs. The other went up to one of her pointed ears.

She never used to be like this. Before she even became who she was today, she was just a regular little girl who admired her big sister Mai. Short purple hair in two small twin tails, eyes a bright blue. She always wore dresses and skirts while Mai wore pants and shorts. Shortly after their mother had died from a rare and non-curable illness, she was taken away by some men in suits. They took her to a plain room with a large machine in the center. Without even letting her do anything, they put her inside the machine and strapped her to it, making sure she wouldn't move.

She had tried to get free, fear consuming all of her senses. In another room, they fired up the machine. Her screams echoed on for hours, even after she was gone. When she came too, she found herself aged a four years, being only a year younger than her sister. After she had gotten the energy to stand, she wandered around aimlessly. Her outfit was ragged and torn in some places, but her mind had matured as well, so she knew that proper clothing **WAS NOT** a top priority.

Just when she thought she was dead meat, she was found by Alister Azimuth. He was cautious at first after he saved her, but opened up the more he spent time with her. After about a month, she told him about her past. Alister hung on to every word she said, the told his story in return. Rhia listened with equal focus, not missing a single word, pause, or stop. She also learned a few days after meeting him that he was a good sewer as well as a general. He single-handedly made her a few outfits for her, for which she was greatful.

Rhia and Alister grew very close after that month. They rarely spent moments alone; and when they did, it was because they were in a fowl mood and the other knew to back off or they just wanted solitude to think.

Rhia's homesickness came back a few times, but something that never left her was the longing to see her sister once more. She looked at the rocky landscape of Volgrom Pass once more before standing up and walking back to the house. She was greeted with Alister leaning against the frame of the door, frowning at her.

"Hey Al." Rhia mumbled weakly, passing him. Alister stared at her as she went for a bit before closing the door. He sat down next to her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Its going to be alright Rhia." He said.

"I haven't seen her in so long Alister, how do I know she'll know its me if I do find her?" Rhia asked and Alister smirked. Rhia froze and gulped. She knew that smirk a little TOO well.

"Well... Beside that mark on your arm Rhia," He started, standing up. "There is another way she'll be able to tell its you." He turned back to her, the smirk ever present. He walked over to her and leaned down.

"And what would that be?" Rhia dared. Alister's smirk grew bigger and he tackled Rhia to the ground, tickling her.

"You're too ticklish." He stated with a cocky voise. Rhia's laughter rose up as Alister tickled her sides, tears forming. She tried to squirm away, but Alister's grip was firm and he wasn't going to stop anytime soon.

"Alister! Stop! HAHAHA! PLEASE! HAHAAA!" Rhis laughed. Alister smirked yet again as she laughed.

"Hmm... No." He replied. Rhia finally managed to flip them over, so that she sat on Alister's chest. Her breathing slowly returned to normal and she let out a sigh. She noticed Alister had his hands behind his head and he smirked up at her.

"Feel better?" He asked and Rhia thumped him on the chest, earning a slight groan.

"Jerk." She playfully said. She got off him and walked over to her hammock, hopping into it. She began to swing back and forth as Alister got up himself. A few silent hours passed, Alister sitting on his bed, staring at the blueprints and noted around the room. Rhia had tried to go asleep, but was failing miserably. Finally, she went to her last resort.

"Hey Alister, can you tell me about the Great Clock again?" Rhia asked and Alister smiled. He laid back on his bed, which was across from her hammock. The sun began to set as Alister began telling the story in full detail, laying on his bed and staring at the ceiling. For most people, they would find it odd to start there, but not for Rhia. After that, he retold some memories from his child and teenage years. He didn't say anything else after that- Rhia had already fallen asleep.

Rhia slowly woke up when she heard something fall. Sitting up, she yawned and looked across the room to see a huge pile of books on the floor and a red and white tail sticking out of it.

"Alister, did you find the book for today yet?" Rhia asked and a hand shot out of the pile, a rather thick book in its grip. Chuckling, Rhis stood up and walked over to the pile. She knelt down and began picking up the books off the lombax.

Once she was done, Alister sat up with a sheepish smile. Rhis rolled her eyes and began putting the books on the shelf.

"And now you know why I insist on putting the books on the shelf." Rhia stated. Alister rolled his eyes and began reading the book. Rhia finished organizing the books and she began cooking breakfast.

"Rhia?" Alister asked.

"Hm?" Rhia cracked a few eggs into the pan.

"What's REALLY been bothering you these past few nights? Its not like you." Rhia nearly burnt the food when Alister said that. She put the eggs on plates and looked at him in shock.

"I-I have no idea what you're talking about." Rhia said quickly, turning away. Alister set his book down and stood up. He gently put a hand on Rhia's face and made her look at him. The concern and worry was clear in his eyes, making Rhia's heart ache.

"Rhia, please..." Alister pleaded. Rhia stared a few seconds before sighing.

"I can't stop thinking about my sister..." She muttered and Alister pulled her into a hug. That was it, a simple hug. So many thoughts and emotions shown, yet not a word spoken. Rhia pulled back and picked up her plate. She quickly ate her food and put it in the sink. After that, she ran outside and shut the door behind her.

Alister sighed and ate his food slowly. When it happened, he didn't know at all. But he fell for Rhia and he fell hard. He would normal disguard such feelings, but he just... couldn't. Something inside him made him long for her. For what reason, he didn't know that either.

He set his plate in the sink and looked at the door. His mind and instinct told him to stay right where his was, but his heart and will said otherwise. He shook his head and growled.

"I just know I'm going to regret this later on..." He mumbled. He ran out the door and slammed it shut behind him.

Rhia was near a small oasis, sitting near the waters edge. She stared at her reflection, a hand over her heart. She sighed and looked down.

"Oh who am I trying to kid?" She thought out loud. She thought she heard something to her right, but nothing was there. She shook her head and looked at her hands. Alister was the thing that was bothering her, or rather, how she FELT about the lombax.

"Everyday its the same thing... I hide everything from him because of fear..." Rhia muttered.

Behind a rather large rock, Alister sat in shock.

_"Fear? Of what?"_ He thought. He looked out slightly at Rhia, who had looked up at the dark and cloudy sky. Rain began to fall down fast, but Rhia never moved. Her hair stuck to her face as she looked down at the ground. Alister stood in silence, waiting.

"A doomed chance of love from the start..." Rhia said. Alister got the message in an instant, his ears raising slightly in shock. He pinched his tail and he felt pain.

_**This was real.**_

"I fell in love with a lombax that doesn't have any feelings for me... Heh, kinda ironic..." Rhia muttered sadly. Alister stood straight and came out from his hiding place, clearing his throat. Rhia looked up in shock and fear at the general. He walked over to her slowly, her heart picking up speed and a blush forcing its way up to her face. He knelt down he her and puled her into a tight embrace, a soft smile on his face.

"Like I said before Rhia, its going to be okay." He whispered to her. Rhia felt tears form in her eyes when she slowly returned the embrace. They sat there in the rain for what seemed like hours, just feeling content with the other's presence. Alister pulled away and pressed his lips against Rhia's cheek, her blush coming back full force. His deep chuckle made her smile softly, but she has a few tricks of her own.

Without any warning or hesitation, she pressed her lips firmly against Alister's. The lombax's eyes were wide in shock, but they quickly closed and returned the sudden kiss. Alister easily lifted Rhia up as he stood, not breaking the kiss. Rhia tangled her hands in his fur after wrapping her arms around his neck. He held her up by her legs after she wrapped them around his waist.

He nibbled at her bottom lip, asking entrance. Rhia eagerly complied, her tongue meeting his. She let out a moan a he explored every inch of her mouth, not leaving any place untouched.

_"He tastes like cherries..."_ Rhia thought. Rather unusual, but at the same time perfect. They both pulled away after a few minutes, panting slightly. Rhia was the first to speak.

"Alister?"

"Yes?"

"...You're an idiot."

"And you're a shapeshift. Let's go." Rhia smiled when the general set her down and laced his hand with hers. They began walking back to the house, oblivious to the sky clearing behind them.


End file.
